Percy Jackson Raised By Love
by Nerdman3000
Summary: AU - When tragedy strikes as Sally Jackson dies in childbirth, Aphrodite offers to raise the son of Poseidon after discovering a loophole in the law, allowing her to raise another gods child. Now raising Percy Jackson and trying to keep him safe from the other gods and monsters, the Goddess of Love unknowingly changes the fate of now only Percy, but her own.
1. Chapter 1

_So here I present a story I've wanted to make for quite awhile. Now don't worry, I haven't given up on my other stories, as I will continue them soon. I'll update a couple of them in the next couple of days._

_Now the pairing has still not been decided. However, there will not be a pairing until this stories eventual sequel which will deal with the events of the Lightning Thief, this story will deal with how Aphrodite raises Percy and how she unknowingly alters his fate at that of other Demigods._

_I am leaning toward a eventual Aphrodite/Hephaestus pairing, but I'm unsure. If you guys want Percy/Aphrodite, I might do it. But again, if I do Aphrodite/Percy, it will be in the sequel. Personally, it'd be weird if I do that pairing, as Aphrodite will __technically be Percy's adoptive mother. If I don't do that pairing, I'll put up a poll on which pairing you guys want for Percy._

_This story will be AU by the way._

_Please enjoy and review at the end._

* * *

**Percy Jackson - Raised By Love**

* * *

**By Nerman3000**

* * *

Love was a fickle thing.

Even when you induced the fact that she was technically the Goddess of Love, she had never truly come to understand it. It was too complex even for her to decipher.

Yet, no matter how hard it was to understand, Aphrodite couldn't get enough of it.

It was her favorite emotion after all. Yet there were some days when loved seemed broken and sad. Those days for the Goddess of Love that confused the hell out of her.

Today however was one of those days. Here she was, after spending a lovely afternoon with some amazingly hot French chief, when she felt the upmost upheaval of sadness burst through the area.

Obviously only Aphrodite could feel the disturbance, as it seemed to be love related. It was the feeling of loss of a loved one. This feeling had always depressed her, but it was never this intense. It had to either be a demigod or a god. She looked around, and tried to feel where the sad feeling was coming from.

Deciding to leave her French date, she immediately journeyed toward the source. Perhaps she help the poor soul.

The Goddess of Love soon found herself in front of Lincoln Medical Hospital. Her heels moved faster as the feeling grew more profound with each step further. It got to the point where it really depressed her.

Using the mist around her to allow her entry unnoticed, she entered the room where the source was coming from.

It was there that Aphrodite saw the last person she's ever thought it would be. Poseidon, God of the Seas. And he was crying hysterically.

She looked around and noticed on the bed lay a woman, with a white bed sheet covering her. Now Aphrodite realizing what was going on. This must be the lover Poseidon had meet a few months past. She of course knew about that, since she was after all the Goddess of Love and she could sense when a God or Goddess fell in love.

She had kept it to herself, as she owed Poseidon a favor.

Aphrodite sighed sadly. No lovers should ever be parted in such ways. It was one of the reason's she adored Romeo and Juliet so much.

Finally she turned her gaze to a crying baby, nursed in Poseidon's sad hands. '_So it would seem Poseidon broke his oath...not surprising really." _she thought quietly.

She silently walked forward unnoticed by the god, and gazed at the little boy.

She smiled lightly at him. He was just so adorable, and those eyes, that belonged to his father were just too breathtaking. She felt something, she didn't know what, as she gazed at the child, that simply blew her away.

She sensed it with mild shock. It was a bond. How strange.

Bonds between people so rarely ever formed on first sight, let alone between a god and a demigod. True love had similar types of bonds, but they were not the type that had formed between Aphrodite and the son of Poseidon.

"What are you doing here Aphrodite?!" a harsh voice broke her from her thoughts. She looked up, surprised to see the glaring eyes of the sea god.

She ignored him and asked "Does the boy have someone to care for him?"

His eyes narrowed further. "What does it matter to you anyway?"

"It shouldn't, yet I feel like it does, so I will ask again, who will take the boy?" Aphrodite questioned.

Poseidon simply sighed and sat on a nearby chair, his son safely in his arms. He moved the boy away from the goddess, as if she was a threat to him. She snorted at that.

"I will not harm the boy Poseidon. I promise I won't tell the others." she addressed him calmly.

He looked at her and said quietly, almost in a whisper "His name is Perseus Jackson."

Aphrodite calmly knelt before the god and took the baby out of his hands, and decided to get a better look at him.

He was so beautiful it was almost heartbreaking. He had quieted down some after she had entered the room, but now he looked simply dazzling to her.

While mostly bald, having just been born, she could see the earliest speck of black hair. His cheeks round and rosy with baby looked adorable, and those ever present sea green eyes made him look so perfect in her eyes. He would definitely be quite the looker when he grew older, if he even lived that long that is.

"Perseus, that's a beautiful name. It even has a great nickname, Percy." she murmured.

Aphrodite looked up from the baby and stared at the King of the Seas, before repeating her earlier question "Who will watch the boy?!" She demanded.

Poseidon bit back a sob, before finally releasing it with the words "He has no one."

She looked sadly at the boy of whom in just moments, she had felt a strong affection for. A tear fell from her eye, and a sudden resolve entered her. This boy did not deserve such a fate. He deserved love.

"I will raise him then." Aphrodite told Poseidon. He just snorted at her.

"The laws state that-" he began before he was interrupted.

"The laws state that a god cannot watch _their _own child, not another gods child." she pointed out to him.

The sea god just looked at her strangely, eyes wide with disbelief. "Where did you hear that!"

She smirked and said with a giggle "Remember when Dionysus actually managed to get Athena drunk last Winter Solstice."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled "How could I forget, the bitch started flirting with me!"

Aphrodite giggled again and continued "When after she pasted out drunk, she started muttering some of that wisdom of hers, and one of the surprising things she said was about a loophole she had discovered in the law. I know for a fact she hasn't mentioned it to Zeus or Hera."

He looked at her cautiously and snapped "And where, pray tell, do you plan on leaving my son to stay. Certainly not Olympus!"

She looked at him and answered "I have a villa outside the city. I go they sometimes for alone time and to relax. The Villa has a protection similar to Camp Half Blood, so monsters should never find him. I've never taken any of my boyfriends there, not even Ares. He'll be safe there. The Graces Aglaea and Euphrosyne live there with me. They'll watch him when I'm not there."

Poseidon looked at his son, now carried in the Goddess of Love's arms and sighed. He didn't like it. He didn't want anyone to replace Sally, but she was right when she said she could keep him safe.

Oh he was going to eventually regret this, but it was the only way. Percy's safety mattered more.

He looked at her and requested quietly "Please don't let him forget about his mother Sally."

Aphrodite nodded and leaned forward and kissed the sea god's cheek, and whispered "You won't regret this, I promise!"

"Pray that I don't." he replied as she left the room with his newborn son.

Aphrodite looked at Percy and smiled. She hadn't raised a baby in over a thousand years. She rarely had kids with other gods these days, even Ares.

She sighed as she thought of her boyfriend. She wouldn't admit it, but they were slowly drifting apart. He was getting more blood thirsty, and ever since the last World War, they had been arguing constantly. It was getting on her nerves. All she had now was lust for him. She knew she didn't love him, not anymore at least. They were way past that now.

Maybe Percy would help her cool down. She really did need it after all.

Aphrodite cared the child under her care again and stroked his check affectionately. He giggled at her, his eyes full of happiness, and she giggled right back.

She wasn't his mother, but she now felt like it. And she liked it.

She snapped her fingers as she left the Hospital, and a white sports car suddenly parked by. She just loved being a goddess at times like these.

She opened the door to the car, and with another snap of her fingers, a babies car seat appeared. Gently placing her new adoptive son in the seat, Aphrodite gave him a soft kiss on his forehead, before getting behind the wheel.

Checking to see if he was safe, she started the car and headed for the Villa.

She did love the place. It was old fashioned, built during the colonial times when the Nation had first began, she simply loved the place. It was however sad she rarely went there. That was about to change now it seemed.

Aphrodite sung softly as she drove the car through the busy streets of New York City. She smiled as she heard Percy giggle at the sound. She had always loved singing, she could say without a doubt she was better at it then Apollo, and he was the God of Music, among other things. Singing just came naturally for her.

She noticed however how his eyes drooped lightly, obviously tired. Deciding to help, she sung a soft lullaby, pleased when Percy began to snooze lightly.

Turning back to face the road, she continued to drive quietly until she arrived at the Villa. Getting out of the car quietly, while trying not to wake Percy, she noticed how low the sun was now. It was almost sunset.

Getting out of her seat without waking her adoptive son would be easy, keeping him asleep while getting him to bed would be harder.

She sighed as she noticed how out of practice she was at being a mother. Sure she had tons of kids, but she rarely ever saw them. Aphrodite usually because of Zeus's damn law only gave birth to them, dropped them at their fathers home, and hoped to the fates that they would be safe.

She felt like crying at the thought. Zeus had robbed her of her motherhood.

Tiptoeing into the Villa, Percy clutched near her large breast. She hoped she wasn't smoldering him.

Her blue eyes stared at him again, while her long blonde curls swayed lightly as she entered her home.

Now the hard part would be avoiding the Graces. They were just too loud and they would wake Percy.

Up the stairs she went, past the long corridor and into her room. Snapping her fingers lightly, a crib appeared near the side wall, to which Aphrodite placed her son. She looked lightly at him, and stroked his cheek once again. His breathing was low and calm.

She could now say that after looking at him sleep, that she actually loved him. She barely knew him, and she already loved him.

"APHRODITE!" two large identical squeals tore through the room, instantly waking her son, causing his to cry loudly.

The Goddess of Love sighed, knowing it had been bound to happen sooner or later.

Immediately running through the door, two identical redheads, with emerald green eyes, and identical happy faces came running at the defenseless Goddess of Love. They hugged her tightly, before noticing Percy.

So thee Graces began to bombard the Goddess of Love with questions, to which she tried her best to answer, which was hard, since the two talked at the same time, asking the same exact questions too.

Aphrodite impatiently answered each question "His name is Percy, yes his is my son. No his is not my biological one, but I adopted him. Poseidon is real father. No, his biological mother died in childbirth. Yes, we can take care of the children of other gods, it's a loophole in the law. Yes he is a secret so you may NOT tell anyone about him. Finally, be quiet so that he may go back to sleep please."

Aglaea and Euphrosyne quickly nodded and tiptoed away. Along the way in her speaking to the Graces, Percy had stopped crying, but he still was awake.

Picking him up, and noticed he looked a bit hungry. Being a goddess had it's advantages, including deciding when she wanted to be able to breastfeed, she she always did with her natural born children when they were born. Placing him at her now uncovered nipple, he stared in wonder for a moment for greedily sucking, trying desperately to get every last drop of milk. After making sure he was done, she tried to get him back to sleep.

Aphrodite began to rock him softly back and forth, she began to sing another Greek lullaby, watching in delight as Percy quickly went to sleep. After backing sure he was asleep fully, she put him back in the crib before walk lightly to her bed. While gods never really were required to sleep, they sometimes did simply because it relived stress for them.

She stripped of her clothing entirely, having never been known to sleep with her clothes on. With all the men she's been with, it kind of useless really. Laying down and pulling the covers close, but not before gazing lightly at her son, she went to sleep with a smile on her face while whispering "Goodnight Greeneyes."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any questions please ask and I'll try to answer. Thank you and please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_This is chapter two of the story. I hope you enjoy it. Now just in case you didn't, this story takes place before the Lightning Thief, and the sequel will take place during the Lightning Thief._

_Thank you by the way for everyone who reviewed._

_Note: The Thalia mentioned in this chapter is not Thalia Grace of the books, but the person she was named after, Thalia the Muse of the Graces, who is in Greek Mythology. Also you guys have to remember that this takes place in 1993, so any technology and stuff mentioned here is will be treated based on what was available at the time. The reason I say this is because I mention VHS in this chapter, rather than DVD or Blu Ray._

* * *

Aphrodite covered her nose as she changed her son's dirty diaper. She wondered lightly how anyone, let alone a son of Poseidon, could produce so much bodily waste.

She knew she could easily use her powers to change the diaper, but she felt that was too much of cheating. If she wanted to be a proper mother, she had to at least try to do things the hard way. Now however, she was greatly considering changing her mind.

She had tried at least three times to do it, and each time she had eventually resorted to her powers. Now, it seemed that it would be the case again.

Looking around carefully, making sure the Graces didn't see her, Aphrodite snapped her fingers, causing a new clean diaper to appear on her sons tootsie.

Aphrodite sighed as Percy giggled lightly at his new mother.

"You like that don't you baby? You like it when mommy uses her powers?" Aphrodite asked her baby son.

He tilted his head at his mother.

"Well, it's time to go to bed sweetie." Aphrodite placed her son in his crib and swished her fingers so that he could fall asleep.

His eyes began to droll before he feel into a light sleep. Aphrodite doubted he would be asleep for long.

Percy was now one month old, and had been living with her for a whole month. It had mostly be good, although the Goddess of Love hadn't had any time to copulate with any mortals in that month, which disappointed her.

Ares had complained yesterday, and really she didn't care.

Aphrodite sighed at the thought of Ares, and not in a good way. Truthfully, these days, Ares was just a plaything to her. A millennia ago she may have loved him, but ever since the bloody French Revolution, when Ares had practically murdered her daughter, who had been the French Queen, in his bloodlust.

Antonia, or as the French had called her, Marie Antoinette had been the result of an affair with the Austrian Emperor Francis I. Aphrodite had been quite relived when his wife Marie Theresa had accepted her own child, and not rejected her. Aphrodite had been quite saddened at her sweet daughter's death by Ares actions.

Since then, their relationship had been strained, and now it was mostly non-existent. Sure they still slept together every once and awhile, and still got chased by Hephaestus, but there was no love, simply lust. Aphrodite doubted they would remain together for very long. Maybe they would stay together for possibly 20 more years, but she doubted it would be any further.

Aphrodite shook her head and she placed her son back in his crib and walked out of the room. Her son had gotten a bit big, compared to how tiny he was he first got here. He had even moved to a new room in the Villa, which wasn't that far from her own. The Graces had helped take care of Percy with her, so she was never alone.

Speaking of the Graces, Aphrodite had not seen them at all day. It made her wonder where they had gone.

As she walked through the halls she entered her room and noticed a note attached to her door, quickly picked it up and read the letter.

_Drear Aphrodite_

_Euphrosyne and I are going to go visit our sister Thalia. We know you hate her so we won't bring her here. We won't be back till later today. Send Percy our love._

_Aglaea_

Aphrodite groaned, both at the fact the Graces weren't here, and that they were visiting Thalia of all people. Thalia, the final Grace. Aphrodite and Thalia could never stand each other. The two always argued, and never got along. Naturally Thalia was not allowed in the Villa, as to avoid problems between the two of them.

"Great..." Aphrodite muttered.

Entering her bedroom Aphrodite sat on her bed and closed her tired eyes. Being a mother again was not what she had ever expected. She had tons of demigod children in the last two thousand years, yet she had never raised one of them since 63 B.C. and even then, it was one she had with Ares.

What could she do now?

She couldn't leave, not with the Graces gone. Perhaps she could watch a movie? Lifting herself off the bed, her bare feet glided across her room and she began to examine the VHS movies the Graces had bought.

"Let's see... romantic movie, or comedy?" Aphrodite whispered in thought.

She skimmed through movie titles like _Gone With the Wind_, _Casablanca_,and _The Sound of Music._ She purposely avoid the _Cleopatra _movie, not wanting to watch a film about the famous daughter of Athena. She hummed a light tune as she finally choose her daughter Marlyin Monroe's comedic movie _Some Like It Hot_. She loved her daughters, all of them. Her current favorite was her eight year old daughter Megan, who seemed to have the potential to one day be a actress.

Taking the movie with her to living room of the Villa, Aphrodite was about to play the movie when the phone rang, meaning it could only be one person. While as a god, it was natural to use a Iris message, Aphrodite didn't want to take the chance that the Goddess of the Rainbow might find out about Percy, so Aphrodite had given Poseidon the Villa's phone number.

Picking up the phone, Aphrodite asked "Goddess of Love speaking, how may I help you?"

"How is my son?"

"Straight to the point then Poseidon. You might do well to remember that he's _our_ son." Aphrodite leered.

She could almost feel the Sea God rolling his eyes on the other line.

"Fine, how is _our_ son." Poseidon snapped at her. She simply chuckled at him. He still couldn't get over the fact that she, rather than Sally Jackson, was now raising Percy. Rightly so of course. Percy was her son now, and no one would take him away from her, not even Zeus.

"Percy is sleeping now in case you're wondering."

"Is he..."

"He's fine." Aphrodite snapped before disconnecting the call. She really couldn't deal with Poseidon right now. A cry suddenly streaked through the Villa, and Aphrodite groaned. Percy was awake.

* * *

Poseidon paced around the room in worry. It had been a whole month since Sally's death, and since his newborn son had been taken by the Goddess of Love. At first he had accepted her request only because he had been desperate to save Percy's life, but now he was scared to death, worried he had made the wrong choice.

Aphrodite really couldn't be trusted. She was manipulative to a point to get what she wanted, even if most of the time it was just to get a guy. Now she had his son, and he couldn't really do anything about it without alerting the other gods of Percy's parentage.

It was frustrating for him. The only thing worse would be if another god discovered his existence.

What hurt more was that every time he called Aphrodite, she would always avoid trying to speak to him. Just moments before she had hung up on him. He now considered storming her home to get his son a good option.

Tapping his foot in frustration, Poseidon slumped down in his throne. Putting his face in his hands, the Sea God couldn't help but groan. How could he have been so stupid as to let that woman get her hands on his son.

He once again eyed his trident before looking away. What was he going to do?

"Is there a reason you're so moody right now Kelp Head?" a soft voice interrupted his musing. He glared at the source of the voice with hate.

"Owl Bitch." Poseidon sneered.

A cold laugh escaped Athena's lips. It was just so easy for her took rile the Sea God up. The two enemies glared at each other for a moment, before Athena sat down on her own throne, never taking their eyes off each other.

"My Poseidon, has the fact that dear old Aphrodite has been missing for the past month really gotten to you so much? It's bad enough hearing Ares complain, but must I listen to you as well?" Her voice coldly asked.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"It really doesn't. But it seems to anger you, which pleases me. Plus you know me to be a curious person." She leered at him.

Gazing at her lightly, he stormed out of the room, her laugh never leaving him.

God he hated her, he really did.

Perhaps he should get Dionysus to get her drunk again. It had had been entertaining the last time, as it had every time before. It was just so easy to get Athena drunk, and the aftereffects were simply hilarious.

Sadly, the thought still did not take away the worry he felt for Percy. He needed to pay a visit to Aphrodite.

* * *

Athena continued looking at where her enemy had just left and intertwined her fingers in thought.

Poseidon had been acting strangely, and Aphrodite had been missing lately. Few cared for the later, but she was suspicious. She had a feeling the two were connected. One theory Apollo had brought up was that Aphrodite and Poseidon were in a secret relationship, but she doubted that was the case. That would not explain her disappearance.

Yet she couldn't help but get the feeling that there was something else at play. Perhaps nothing sinister, but something that likely went against the laws her father had created. Yet, she couldn't tell what.

Another problem lately that had concerned Athena was the fates. They had been complaining for the last month about _'the fate of many being altered'_. She wondered if it had to do with the Prophecy. She had complained to father about it and he had paled, muttering something about a 'Thalia'. Athena ideally wondered if he was referring to the Muse Thalia.

Something was happening, and Aphrodite and Poseidon knew what it was, and she was going to find out.

* * *

_"I'm a man!"_

_"Well, nobody's perfect."_

Aphrodite chuckled at the end of the movie. She had enjoyed watching her daughter's film. She felt a small tug on her nightdress from her son. She smiled at him and he stared at her with sea green eyes.

"Did you like the movie baby, that was your sister you know." she cooed at him. It was true, if Percy was her son, then Marilyn would be his sister.

When Percy was older, before she sent him to Camp Half-Blood, she planned on giving him a blood adoption, to make her right as his adoptive mother official. She had already given him her blessing so that he would have a more attractive appearance, as well as some better archery skills. Most of her children, Eros included, were masters at archery. After all, someone had to shoot arrows of love before she had Eros.

A knock at the door interrupted her. Placing her son on the sofa, but not before giving him a kiss on his forehead. Rising from the sofa, Aphrodite walked across and opened the door. It opened to reveal Poseidon.

Her eyes widened in anger and surprise.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned him.

"To see my son, and what are you wearing?" he snapped at her.

"It's a nightdress."

"A nightdress with a over amount of cleavage. Are you wearing that in front of my son?"

She raised an eyebrow and said "You've seen me in less."

"You're not wearing that near my son." he leered at her.

She glared at him and attempted to close the door, but he blocked her and entered the Villa, while she huffed in anger.

He walked into the living room and quickly found his son and picked him up with a smile on his face.

"Hello Perseus, how have you been doing?"

It was then that Percy decided to throw up all over his father in greeting.

Aphrodite giggled at the sight. Walking over and picking up her son from his father's arms, Aphrodite gazed at the Sea God with a smirk, puck covering his shirt.

"That's a good baby." she cooed at Percy, who giggled at her.

Poseidon just glared at her, but really didn't seem to be mad, more understanding, which surprised her.

"It's alright son, ignore your caretaker."

"You mean mother."

He glared at her and whispered "Sally was his mother."

"So am I."

His eyes blew wide in fury at the words "YOU CAN'T REPLACE HER!"

Percy began to cry and she tried to sooth him while glaring at his father. She sighed and sat down while muttering "I never intended to replace her."

"I would hope not. I will be watching you girl, and if I find any hint that you have come close to failing in protecting my son, you will regret it. You may believe yourself to love him, but if you get caught, I will take him."

"You won't..."

"I will." Poseidon interrupted her. She nipped her lip in frustration. He was demanding too much of her.

"I might need help, and more than just the Graces."

"Then get Hephaestus."

"WHAT!" she questioned in shock and anger. Why her husband of all people.

"You may not like him, but he would do anything to please you, even keep my son safe. I know him, more than you. I trust him to help."

Aphrodite was prepared to argue, yet she really had no really need to. It was a valid point, even if she didn't like it.

She finally just looked at him and asked "Are you done yet?"

He nodded before telling her "I don't trust you."

"You should."

Poseidon simply shook his head and walked away in anger, slamming the door as he did.

Closing her eyes, she noticed Percy gazing at her curiously, she sighed. This was not what she had imagined things would be.

* * *

_Next chapter will have Hephaestus, and I hope you liked Athena's appearance in this chapter. As I said in the Authors note last chapter, this story will be a Aphrodite/Hephaestus pairing._

_Also hoped you like the references to three famous daughters of Aphrodite, and I hope you notice the reference to one of them who is a current actress._

_I will be putting a poll soon for the potential options for a Percy Pairing. I don't exactly know which one to use. However note, whatever pairing is used will only happen in a later sequel. The options right now are Annabeth, Thalia Grace(Demigod), Zoe, Artemis, Piper, Bianca, or perhaps someone else. More might be added, but for now it's uncertain._

_If you guys want a Poseidon/Athena pairing, I'll do it._

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review if you can. Thank you._


	3. Chapter 3

_Welcome to chapter three of Raised by Love._

_Merry Christmas by the way. I'm so sorry this took so long to post, but life has been very busy. Two days ago I watched the Series finale of BBC's Merlin, and I cried. I'm going to miss that show._

_But, that's beside's the point. I do hope you really enjoy this chapter._

* * *

"You're doing it wrong."

Aphrodite huffed in annoyance and glared at her husband Hephaestus.

"I know how to give my son a bath." Aphrodite gritted her teeth as she put more shampoo on her son's head, causing the young boy to giggle in delight. The goddess offered her son a small smile before she continued.

"Then why are you taking a bath WITH him?" the God questioned in confusion.

It was true though. Aphrodite was nude in the bath, Percy between her legs, and she carefully gave him and herself a bath. The Goddess of love had no problem had no problem doing this, and in fact had been doing this for some time to the four month old baby boy.

Aphrodite raised a gentle eyebrow at her husband and continued on as she went. She personally had no problem with her husband or Percy seeing her nude. The latter saw her nude all the time, and the former had seen her nude on their wedding night, the first few months of their marriage before the affair with Ares began, and that whole affair in the 14th Century that ended up starting the Renaissance.

Aphrodite gave a snort at that last thought. That whole affair was the reason why Athena was always trying to get the two back together for the past few centuries.

Aphrodite didn't know why, but every time she and her husband made love, the mortals would somehow advance faster technology wise. Athena said it might have to do with fact that when two different gods fall in love, their intercourse sometimes affects the mortal plane. Aphrodite and Hephaestus together somehow advanced human civilization just as Aphrodite and Ares together always advanced human conflict.

Still the whole Renaissance affair hadn't been much, and only happened when Ares had become obsessed with some mortal woman, and left her in the arms of her husband. Once Ares had returned when the mortal died half a century later, the married couples affair had swiftly ended.

Still, it had left an attraction in Aphrodite for her husband that was never there before the affair and the two did sleep with each other from time to time, creating ages such as the Industrial Revolution and the Computer age only a while back. A thousand years ago that would have seemed odd considering she once hated the man, but now she found him a simple friend. Not that Aphrodite loved her husband, but she did think him a somewhat gentle soul and a companion. They were more like Friends with Benefits really.

Going back to her husband's question, Aphrodite responded. "Percy doesn't mind really, and it's easier anyways."

Hephaestus shook his head and muttered "Of course HE likes it." Turing away from he he whispered to himself "Lucky boy."

The extremely attractive goddess growled lightly and snapped "I heard that!"

"Anyways, we do have to go Aphrodite. The Winter Solstice is tonight and the meeting is very important. You'll have to keep Percy with the Graces."

The love goddess nodded and stuck out her tongue at him.

Rolling his eyes the god limped away as fast as his crippled leg could take him.

Aphrodite stared after him and sighed, as she gazed at the deformity of his left leg. She had long since gotten over it, and mostly ignored it, but truthfully she felt bad for him. Once she had even tried to help him with her powers to fix it, as best as beauty magic could, and failed.

Ever since his mother had thrown him off Olympus when he was a child, the deformity had existed. Other than that he looked quiet handsome, if not very hairy. The muscular man was also huge compared to her, and dwarfed her size completely.

Finally finished giving herself and Percy a bath, the love goddess exited the bath, holding her son and dried them both off with her powers, before quickly getting dressed.

Aphrodite carried her infant son to his room and placed him on his crib, singing soft soothing music to put him to sleep. Her stared up at her with bright sea green eyes before falling to a peaceful sleep.

She stared at him in sadness. She knew he was starting to get a bit lonely. She could hear it from his thoughts.

Percy liked meeting new people, and he had been so delighted when he met Hephaestus, but he needed to a friend. So offhandedly wondered if she should keep the child she was currently carrying here with her, even if it was against the rules. She wasn't sure truth be told, but shook her head in sadness.

Aphrodite was currently three months pregnant with a demigod child she had produced with an actor named Tristan McLean. While Aphrodite would love to keep the unborn child she had, she knew she couldn't raise any of her biological children. Although she viewed Percy as her son, she knew he was still in truth the child of another woman. Although that was quickly changing.

Hephaestus had been the one who first noticed that Percy's scent was changing, as well as his blood color. His blood was now a mix of a golden red, and his scent was so close to that of a gods that Aphrodite knew that unless a monster got so close to Percy that their nose was touching his body, they would think him to be a minor god.

She also noticed that Percy was gaining some of her abilities and traits. He was definitely gaining an early version of her pheromones and she had even noticed him changing his hair color to a lighter brown. She wasn't certain, but she thought he might one day even have a Charmspeak ability. Finally he was also starting to look like her, more and more every day.

Percy was still an infant, and his body was still growing, so it was very vulnerable to change. But with all the physical interaction she was having with Percy, plus the mother/son bond they had, and the breastfeeding she did with him was actually changing him. Percy was becoming more god than human. According to Hephaestus, Percy would in time be technically labeled a three-quarters god. In fact, Aphrodite was slowly replacing Sally Jackson as Percy's blood mother.

While this relieved Aphrodite, it also worried her. She hadn't told Poseidon of course, not wanting to face his wrath, but she knew he would eventually discover the truth. Still, this meant that Percy now by law could not be taken from her. As he would be mostly god, and the law was only against half bloods, he should in theory be able to stay if the gods ever found out, unless overruled by Zeus of course.

Aphrodite wasn't even sure the prophecy would even apply to him any longer.

Her Iris-phone that her husband had invented beeped and the goddess knew she had to leave.

"Sleep well my little green eyes." Aphrodite whispered and placed a soft kiss on her baby son's forehead.

She gave one last look to her son, and left to the meeting.

* * *

Athena gazed at her nemesis in contempt.

It had took a while but the goddess of wisdom had been able to come up with a theory as to why Aphrodite had been mostly absent for the past few months. Heck, even Hephaestus had started to go missing. The theory had some holes in it, but it was all she could come up with.

Although Athena couldn't yet prove her theory, it did give her a chuckle of realization.

Poseidon got in a affair with Aphrodite and got her pregnant.

Every time Aphrodite did return to Olympus, the wisdom goddess noted the scent of another god, that of a child's, on her breasts, suggesting breastfeeding was done. Added by the fact of Poseidon's random mutterings of Aphrodite having his son, and it was easy to draw that conclusion. Of course the fact that didn't explain why she hadn't looked pregnant the past few months, but It was all she had.

Based on what she was able to obtain from four months of small evidence, they both had a son together. Apparently from Poseidon's muttering his name was Percy.

Although that didn't explain Hephaestus starting to go missing or why Poseidon was not always gone. Yet then again, it wouldn't surprise her to know that Poseidon had left Aphrodite after she got pregnant and she's been crying and taking care of the child all this time. Also it would explain Hephaestus as the god would naturally go and comfort her in her time of need.

Athena grinned at the thought. She could use another age of mankind's advancement. The Renaissance had been a welcome event, as was the Age of Enlightenment. True, it might separate Aphrodite and Ares, possibly permanently with the way their relationship was going, which in turn would mean Humanity would stop having as many advancements in warfare as they usually did. That meant less war based technologies would be coming into existence. Although Hephaestus relationship with Aphrodite did somewhat help in that department.

To many it was unusual that the goddess of wisdom would try to encourage other people to fall in love, considering it was Aphrodite's job, but she couldn't help it. She needed another renaissance to keep her busy.

Athena tapped her fingers on her throne again as she realized she was mentally babbling again. Going back to glaring at Poseidon, she decided to wait along with the rest of the council for Aphrodite.

Or perhaps she spoke too soon as the love goddess strolled into the council chamber and quietly sat into her seat, without saying a word.

Zeus looked pleased that everyone was here as he cleared his throat so that he could finally speak. Sadly Athena had other plans. She really wanted to know if her theory was right badly. The scientific curiosity was too much.

"So Aphrodite, is it true Poseidon knocked you up and then left you to take care of the kid all by herself?" Athena shouting with a sly grin.

Aphrodite then looked like a deer in headlights, Poseidon looked like a fish out of water, and Hephaestus looked very uncomfortable. These reactions seemed to provide support for her theory.

All the other gods looked first from Athena, to Poseidon, and then Aphrodite. Expect for Artemis who started glaring at the God of the Seas.

Zeus had the funniest reaction as his head keep going from his brother to the love goddess in baffled confusion. Then he cleared his throat and asked. "Is this true brother?"

Poseidon was about to reluctantly answer before Aphrodite yelped "Yes!"

The Sea God turned to look at Aphrodite and she gave him a look that Athena interpreted as a 'you're getting what you deserve' look. Athena couldn't help but smile in satisfaction at the drama, knowing Poseidon would now get what was coming to him.

Artemis sneered "You men are all the same!"

Apollo and Hermes yelled to argue at her and then Hera spoke out against the affair. Soon Demeter was saying something about Cereal, Hestia gave her brother a reprimanding look, Zeus was still looking baffled, Ares looked happy at the conflict, and Poseidon was doing his best to shrink back into his seat muttering to himself over and over "For my son."

Hades, who had come to the council, since he was only allowed on Olympus on the Summer and Winter Solstice, sneered at everyone.

"SHUT UP!"

Every head turned to face Aphrodite, who was fuming at the scene. Finally she spoke "Yes, Poseidon and me have a son. No he hasn't abandoned us. Hephaestus is helping when Percy's father is too busy."

Artemis sneered at the love goddess and said "How do you even know it's his, considering all the men you've slept with you whore."

Aphrodite glared, walked up to the goddess of the moon and punched her, hard. Artemis punched back, and so the two were brawling on the floor with Hephaestus and Apollo trying to separate them.

Finally though, Zeus had gotten to his senses and lightning flashed, separating the two fighting goddesses. The two still glared fiercely at each other.

"ENOUGH! Whether or not Poseidon and Aphrodite had a child is not the issue, what is the issue is whether this child will be the one of the Prophecy." Zeus roared and then gave his son Apollo a look, asking the unheard question.

"The prophecy was of a demigod child of the Big Three father. If this child is a of two gods, then no, it should not be the child of the prophecy." Zeus gave a pleased nod and stared at his brother, seemingly having no problem whether or not his brother was a father again. Poseidon gave a sigh of relief.

Athena found that sigh curious, although she could understand why. His son wasn't relevant to the prophecy. He was safe.

Hera asked quietly "You named him Percy?"

"It's short for Perseus." the sea god answered. Zeus gave a pleased chuckle, having been reminded of his own son who went by the same name. Still though, Athena could see something in her father's eyes. A sadness and realization of something. She couldn't see what before he turned away.

"I still don't understand why you encourage them father." Artemis asked, giving Aphrodite a glare.

"What would you know Artemis, you've never had your own child." Aphrodite snapped, causing Artemis to flinch at the words, something both the love goddess and Athena saw and noted.

Athena did wonder at the moon goddess's reaction. She had suspected that for some time, Artemis had wanted a child of her own, but because of the virgin vow, and the fact she hated all men, she could not have one. Athena blamed it on those hunters of hers. Seeing all the girls, but knowing you could never have one of your own hurt.

Hephaestus sighed "I still don't see what you people have against the kid. Percy's a great boy in my opinion."

Athena gave her half brother a look "So you don't mind that Aphrodite cheated on you again?"

The god of smiths shrugged and Hera gave her son a look.

"I think you should mind." the queen of the gods told her youngest child.

Hephaestus glared at his mother who abandoned him and yelled "What do you care! You threw me off a cliff the moment I was born!"

Hera flinched in regret and Athena sighed. She knew her father's wife did regret that decision and had tried for some time to make it up to her son, to no avail.

Ares looked at his kind of girlfriend and asked "So babe, when are we going out again?"

Athena snorted and Demeter asked in confusion "I thought you weren't going out anymore?"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes "We're not, he just thinks we are."

Ares eyes blazed in anger at the words and growled "What? So you can fuck that kid of yours?"

"You take that back you bastard!" Aphrodite screamed.

"Make me bitch."

"Well, at least I know never to touch you again." Aphrodite replied.

Ares gave her a confused look before realization dawned on him and he muttered "Oh shit, what did I just do?"

Hephaestus gave Ares a pleased look and the war god began to yell like a child who just got his toy taken away.

Hermes cleared his throat and spoke "Hey dad! No offense, but can we please hurry up with this meeting. There's this babe down at the beach in LA that I really want to-"

Zeus interrupted his son before he could get further and the council resumed, or at least tried to.

* * *

The King of Olympus and God of the Sky gave a bored yawn as his daughter Athena continued to draw out annoying words, giving a review of all the things that had happened this year before they began to discuss, or at least she began to discuss what should be done the following year until the Summer Solstice.

The Majority of everyone in the room was asleep.

Zeus gazed around the room with tired eyes at the gods and goddesses around him. Most were taking a nap, and only a few were actually awake, although barely.

It was times like these that he thought the Roman version of the gods had it lucky. They stopped meeting in the Winter Solstice centuries ago and now only meet during the summer.

It was weird thinking of the Roman Gods, who were the same people as the Greek Gods, but could most of the time be able to be in two different places of the world. It was weird knowing there was another version of yourself walking around San Francisco.

Zeus remembered the time he had encountered Jupiter. It had been quite awkward.

Another yawn escaped his lips and Zeus looked to his son Hephaestus and Aphrodite. The whole drama from earlier had been refreshing and welcome compared to what was happening now.

It did come to a surprise that his older brother would have a child with the beautiful goddess of love. Not that Zeus blamed him, even he had slept with Aphrodite. All the gods had.

What pleased Zeus was that the child was of no concern to the prophecy. The child would be no danger to Olympus. Yet a sense of dread also filled him.

His demigod daughter Thalia was now most likely the one of the prophecy. She would be in danger by his brothers if they ever found out.

He felt ashamed to know that only he had broken the vow. At the time he couldn't help it, but now it pained him to know that he had possibly doomed Olympus. That his own daughter might grow up to overthrow him and bring a new age, one with no gods. That scared Zeus, to know he might soon be replaced.

Not that he should be surprised. He had betrayed his father, just as he had betrayed his own father. It was a never ending cycle of betrayal.

The last time there was a prophecy that a child of his would overthrow him. The prophecy said that a son of him and Metis would become more powerful than him and later overthrow him. He ended up turning his first wife Metis into a fly and then swallowing her up, only to learn twenty years later when a huge headache gave him his daughter Athena.

Zeus did wonder how his first wife was doing. Athena was unreliable with that since she barely remembered her life in his stomach.

A sharp pain hissed in his belly and he gave a soft cry of pain. He'd been having such pains from time to time for the two thousand years. He still did not know their origin and it baffled him why he always felt such pain. Athena said it was likely Metis, and while he would naturally agree, it made him wonder why it never stopped.

Athena stopped talking for a moment and looked at him in concern.

"Are you alright father?" she asked.

He swiftly nodded and she continued. Zeus gave a long sigh.

The world was just getting too complicated for him.

* * *

Artemis gave a growl as she stared at the one goddess she hated more than even men.

Aphrodite.

That woman had caused so much hate, suffering, and grief for her. She was one of the main reasons why many of her hunters came to her in the first place.

Aphrodite always gave heartbreak to woman everywhere, taking their husbands from them, taking sons, and friends.

She was a whore and a monster.

Artemis believed Aphrodite deserved only pain and suffering, nothing more, nothing less.

All she ever did was hurt people, weather she meant to or not. She caused suffering to others.

Yet worst of all, Aphrodite had hundreds of children, while she Artemis, had none at all.

Artemis didn't know when it began, but their came a point when the goddess of the moon and hunt began to crave to have a child. One that was hers, of her flesh and blood. Artemis wished to be a mother, more than anything.

To see her own child grow up, for them to be happy, for them to be loved. She wouldn't even care if the child was male, all she would care is if the child was hers.

Yes she had the hunters, girls that she viewed almost as her own daughters, but deep down she knew they weren't hers. They would not call her mother, not hope for simple like being tucked in, or being hugged, kissed, and cuddled.

Not even Zoe gave the same sense of warmth that a child of Artemis might.

One would call it jealousy, but the moon goddess couldn't help it. She wanted to be a mother.

True she'd never stand mating with a man or breaking the vow. She wondered if it were possible to have such a child, and not have to worry about those sinister things.

Artemis refused to sleep with men, that would never change.

Yet men proved to be her only solution having a child of her own. Just one, that's all she needed. All she wanted.

Yet even now, to know that Aphrodite had another child, albeit a god child, and it sruck a nerve to her.

"_What would you know Artemis, you've never had your own child_." Aphrodite's words echoed in her head, haunting her.

The sad truth was that she was absolutely right. She had no children for she was motherless.

Athena had children, Persephone had children, Demeter had children, Aphrodite had children, heck even Hera had children with Zeus. Only Hestia felt her pain, only she understood what it was like.

A tear came from Artemis's eye as she held back a sob.

She was empty, for she was childless.

* * *

Hephaestus gave a long sigh as he followed his wife out of the council chambers after the meeting had finished. After all the drama at the beginning the meeting at returning to how it was every year, incredibly boring. Only Athena ever paid attention at those meetings. Then again, she was the only one who talked in them.

Poseidon had seemed both grouchy and relieved. Relieved that Athena would now stop looking into Percy's existence, and grouchy that they had lied and that he had been left humiliated. Athena was sending her nemesis all these smirks and Artemis kept glaring at Aphrodite.

It was all frustrating.

Still, at least now Hephaestus knew he would never have to deal with Ares sleeping with his wife again. After two thousand years, it was over.

Ares and Aphrodite had officially broken up.

His wife didn't seem sad much, although she was very pissed off.

"I really need something to get back at Artemis. Something that would wound her so much, she'll regret everything getting me angry. Something that's also useful to me." Aphrodite hissed to her husband.

He nodded, although looking quite unnerved. He didn't think Artemis was that bad. She was nice enough to him, which was something considering he was a man, and she hated men.

"I think she's not so bad. She reminds me of Pandora actually." Hephaestus input.

"Yeah, well at least Pandora wasn't a..." Aphrodite began but then stopped.

"Wasn't a what?" Hephaestus asked in confusion.

"Pandora you say? Wasn't she the human girl you created from clay, that opened the box containing all the evils of the Earth?" the love goddess innocently asked.

Hephaestus nodded.

"How did you create her again?"

"Using clay, my blood, and all the gifts we gods gave her." Hephaestus answered, not understanding where this conversation was going.

"So theoretically, she would be considered your daughter, am I right?" Aphrodite questioned.

"Yes, although she would be more of a female clone of me rather than a daughter considering she had no mother." The god of smiths responded.

His wife gave a cool grin that sent chills through him. He noticed her staring at Artemis from across the room in a twisted form of happiness.

"You know husband, Percy could use a playmate. He could use a nice friend that he could grow up and call _brother_." Aphrodite whispered with a laugh.

Hephaestus was beginning to feel regret for mentioning Pandora.

* * *

The organic cave was slippery, dark, and cold.

A figure stood in the shadow, shaping a sword of bone. His eyes were a cold grey, his hair a deep black. His expression one of loneliness and pain. The darkness of the cave had been his home for over two thousand years.

It had been only him and his mother, not since his twin sister had left them. His mother sat away from him, in the same sleep she had been under for the last thousand years since she had returned to normal, since he had been able to look upon her beautiful face.

Yet a sinister smile plagued his lips. A dark chuckle escaped him as he whispered words of competent and anger.

"Revenge will be mine. You left me here father, and soon I shall have my revenge."

* * *

_There you have it, chapter three._

_Now yes, this story will have a Child of Artemis subplot. If you don't like it don't read._

_This chapter also introduces the series main antagonist. Yes, in this series, Kronos is only the second antagonist, he's not the main bad. This enemy will be more prominent in the sequels, although he will show up again in this specific story later on._

_I hope you like it. Please review and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year._


End file.
